Home
*Friend Sphere (prize in Quest #2) *Al Bhed Primer vol. XXI *Special Sphere (prize in Quest #3) *Skill Sphere (prize in Quest #4) *Lv. 2 Key Sphere *Lv. 4 Key Sphere *10,000 Gil |enemies=*Bomb *Chimera *Dual Horn *Evil Eye *Guado Guardian |quests=*Finding Yuna *Al Bhed puzzles }} The Home is an unrevisitable location in Final Fantasy X. It is the home of the Al Bhed clan located on Bikanel Island. In some International versions, it is possible to return to Home after acquiring the airship, resulting in the Home glitch. Story Home is an underground fortress hidden amid the Bikanel desert. It was built under Cid's direction to be the home of the Al Bhed, whom a lot of the rest of Spira despise for not following the teachings of Yevon. To save the summoners from sacrificing themselves to defeat Sin, and to convince the world to find an alternative method to bring the Calm, the Al Bhed began kidnapping summoners on their pilgrimages and bringing them to Home, keeping them in an area called the Summoners' Sanctum. An attack by Sin in Lake Macalania transports Yuna and her guardians into the desert. Though Tidus rounds up the others, they cannot find Yuna. Rikku suggests they head for the Al Bhed capital, the city of Home, which they find under siege by the Guado. Fighting through the invasion, the party finds the summoners Dona and Isaaru, both taken by the Al Bhed into the Summoners' Sanctum. Tidus suffers an emotional breakdown upon discovering the truth behind the pilgrimage, and the reason the Al Bhed try to impede the summoners' quest for the Final Aeon at every turn: the Final Summoning will kill the summoner, and Yuna will meet the same fate if she completes her journey. The group makes its way to the Al Bhed airship Fahrenheit (which was the airship Tidus and Rikku salvaged after Rikku's salvager group saved Tidus in Baaj), captained by Rikku's father and Yuna's uncle, Cid. The ship takes off with Tidus's group and most of the Al Bhed on board, the latter having been forced to abandon their homeland. Cid blows up Home with the airship's missile system to take out the invading forces. The party learns Yuna has been taken by the Guado to the now-unsent Seymour to be married, setting Bevelle as their next destination. Quests Al Bhed puzzles In the Living Quarters (left area) there are two chests, distinguished by special security prompts. *Quest #1: The chest on the left will ask to player what it contains. The player can chose only one answer from a list which contains three fiends and six items: ::Top row: Bomb, Elixir, Hi-Potion ::Middle row: Mega-Potion, Soft, Chimera ::Bottom row: Potion, Remedy, Evil Eye :The prize is either the item chosen or battle with the fiend chosen. *Quest #2: The other chest, demands the player to pick three Al Bhed words from a selection of nine. ::"Sorry" is the middle word in the bottom line ::"Wait" is at the far right of the middle line ::"Pardon" is right in the middle :The prize is a Friend Sphere. In the Living Quarters (right area) there are two chests, distinguished by special security prompts. *Quest #3: The chest on the left, requires the player to solve four mathematical puzzles. The answers are: 5, 6, 3 and 3 (place them from left to right) :The prize is a Special Sphere. *Quest #4: The other chest, poses four questions, each of which has four possible answers. The solutions are: Question 1 = 3rd answer (Yes); Question 2 = 4th answer (Brother); Question 3 = 2nd answer (Bikanel Island); Question 4 = 1st answer (Al Bhed) :The prize is a Skill Sphere. Items *Hi-Potion x2 (search Keyakku's body) *Al Bhed Primer vol. XIX *Al Bhed Potion x4 *Al Bhed Primer vol. XX :''Note: Can only pick one of the following items in Quest #1:'' :*Elixir :*Hi-Potion :*Mega-Potion :*Soft :*Potion :*Remedy *Friend Sphere (prize in Quest #2) *Al Bhed Potion x6 *Al Bhed Primer vol. XXI *Special Sphere (prize in Quest #3) *Skill Sphere (prize in Quest #4) *Lv. 2 Key Sphere *Lv. 4 Key Sphere *10,000 Gil Enemies ;Entrance *Guado Guardian, Bomb x3 (Boss) ;Main Corridor ;First area *Dual Horn x2, Guado Guardian (Boss) ''Note: The following random encounters are available'' *Guado Guardian, Bomb x3 *Dual Horn x2, Guado Guardian *Chimera x2, Guado Guardian *Guado Guardian, Evil Eye x2 ;Second area *Chimera x2, Guado Guardian (Boss) ;Living Quarters ;Left area *Dual Horn x2, Guado Guardian (Boss) ;Right area *Chimera x2, Guado Guardian (Boss) Musical themes "Peril" plays as the party ventures through the monster-infested Home of the Al Bhed. It is the 10th track of Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack. "Zanarkand" plays when the party reaches the Summoners' Sanctum to find Yuna. It is the second song on the original soundtrack. "The Truth Revealed" plays in the Summoners' Sanctum when Tidus realizes the full purpose of summoners' pilgrimage. Pieces of "Zanarkand" are played throughout the song. It is the 11th song on the original soundtrack. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Gallery Home-artwork-ffx.png|Artwork of Home. Home-entrance-artwork-ffx.png|Home entrance artwork. Home-attacked-artwork-ffx.png|Home in ruins artwork. Home-interior-artwork-ffx.png|Home interior artwork. Al Bhed Home.png|Home burning. Home inside2.jpg|Inside Home. Home inside3.jpg|Inside Home. Home inside4.jpg|Inside Home. Summoners'_Sanctum.png|The Summoners' Sanctum. Escape from summoners sanctuary.jpg|Escape from the Summoners' Sanctum. Trivia *The Home was designed by Isamu Kamikokuryo. He imagined an exotic fruit bursting open while drawing the concept art for the place.Final Fantasy X|X-2 HD Remaster Collector's Edition artbook, page 19. References Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Towns